The Dark Jester's Wicked Face
The scratch on Grimm's shoulder that he got from Azu began to bleed and stain his new white V-neck shirt, with it's long sleeves, that we will have to pay for later on. Shigure, who was still sitting on his broom levitating over the ground, came down until his head was at the same height as Grimm's height. Shigure looked at Grimm with a grin on his face "Congratulations for winning the battle, tell you the truth I thought you'd be burned to a crisp before reachign him" Shigure said with a mocking tone to Grimm. Grimm cracked his neck bone and knuckle bones as well "I thought witches were female" Grimm said to Shigure, insulting him using a flying broom. Shigure wasn't affected by the insult and simply ignored it "Let's see you laugh after I rip open your guts" Shigure said to Grimm. The straws of Shigure's broom began to move and generate into a larger number and take the form of a fist heading towards Grimm, Grimm quickly jumped to the right dodging the fist. A smaller fist suddely emerged from the straw arm hitting Grimm sending him flying and falling at the ground and his face hit the ground first. Grimm stood up and spit out some sand that got stuck in his mouth. He turned back to see the straws forming as a dragon head and being sent at him again. Grimm's fist then ignited in flames and blocked the straw dragon's head but got hit by it being sent back. The straw dragon began to burn ablaze because of the flames ignited in Grimm's fist that he used to block, it wasn't long until the entire straw dragon burned completely, leaving the broom without any straw. Grimm stood up grinning at Shigure, the broom's straw's grew back in a short time. This time the straws grew more and began to form an upper body of a human, Shigure muttered the word ''Giant ''in his mouth activating his Broom Magic spell, Giant. The straw giant exceed the size of the building of the town and made Grimm look like an ant infront of it. Shigure, being on top of the straw giant, looked down on everyone. The straw giant sent his fist towards Grimm, Grimm immediately used his Wing Magic to sprout his two black wings and flew towards the giant straw fist head on. The only thing Grimm could say once he got close to the fist was "To hell with it" And he clashed head on with the giant straw fist with both his hand and head trying to push it back. Grimm's hand then ignited in flames allowing Grimm to burn a hole through the straw giant's entire arm until he exited the head reaching Shigure and kicking him off his broom. The straw giant burned to nothing in a matter of minutes. Grimm landed on his feet safely and looked around for Shigure, Shigure fell into a building, breaking the roof and actually into the small stone building itself. The wall of the building immediately blow up as if it was hit by a train, leaving a large hole, from it, Shigure came out with his hand extended towards Grimm. Grimm suddenly fell on the ground face forward as if gravity increased on him. Shigure walked towards him, Grimm couldn't move his head and could only move his eye to look up and see Shigure standing close to him, Shigure then stepped on Grimm's head "That was a nice kick, but too bad you rely on close combay a bit too mu-" Before Shigure could finish his sentence, the earth around him and Grimm suddenly got crushed, as if someone used Crash at it, but it wasn't, the gravity that increased on Grimm using Gravity Magic was pushed at the ground using Push Magic, that Grimm was unaware off. After the gravity was pushed to the ground, a small crater was created and Shigure and Grimm were in mid air shortly falling into the depths of the crater, Grimm quickly grabbed Shigure's leg with an angered look in his eyes yet a calm expression. Grimm pulled Shigure and threw him at the ground outside the radius of the crater, he then landed on his feet and charged out of the crater, Shigure stood up but once Grimm got out of the crater he grabbed Shigure by his shoulders, lifted himself up and immediately let go off of Shigure's shoulders kicking him in the neck with both his legs, Shigure hit the ground and began to cough blood, he looked at Grimm and said "You're crazy" "Says the guy who sleeps on a broom" Grimm replied to Shigure. Shigure stood up whiping the blood from his mouth, Grimm then charged at Shigure preparing to punch him, Shigure then grinned, he ducked down once Grimm reached him, dodging his punch, and then hit Grimm in the chin with an uppercut. Grimm quickly grabbed Shigure by the collar and headbutted him, yet Grimm didn't let go off Shigure, but continued to headbutt him repeatedly, until Grimmlet go off Shigure, stepped back and jumped, kicking Shigure in the face with both his legs sending him back to the building he exited. A few seconds later glow eyes were seen from the darkness within the building, a roar was heard, and from the building's hole emerged a monsterous demon being in the size of three grown men, having black and white skin looking like a chess board, even having circles on each square like chess pieces, white pieces on black squares, and black pieces on white squares. It's head looked like a lizards pointy head, it had two horns looking like half a boomerang and twisted to the back, sharp teeth looking like a sharks, yet the most twisted of the demon's apearance, was his eyes, the background of the eyes was black, yet there was no circular iris, only a red plus on each eye instead of a circular iris, with no pupils. That demon, was Shigure Zenkaku's Take Over, Wicked Devil, which lived up to its name. Grimm looked in shock at Shigure's Take Over, Shigure openned his mouth wide, as Amaterasu Magic Seals began to form around his mouth hole creating a purple orb that was unleashed into a blast, the blast could be easily confused for a Dragon Slayer roar spell, the blast headed towards Grimm, unable to react on time he used both his black wings as a shield, putting them both infront of him. The blast hit Grimm's wings creating an explosion and a dust close, the dust close began to disapear with the wind that was blowing, the smoke cloud completely disapeared, and what was seen, was so horrible that Rei couldn't express it in words, he face became deathly pale, and Alice quickly hid behind her from the horrible sight, Misute stayed put looking at the horrible sight, the sight of Grimm's wings completely evaporated, as if they were torn off by force, as only a small piece of it remained, yet it quickly face away, Grimm's condition was much worse, his face was covered in blood, his shirt's buttons were torn off from the blast as well, his left arm was severely wounded as the sleeve was also torn off from the explosion and his arm was covered in blood all over. Grimm's eyes were faint yet still alive, his face kept the same expression he had before, a calm face. Grimm tried to walk towards Shigure but fell on his knees and coughed blood, he looked at Alice who was hiding behind Rei and looking from time to time "Do me a favor, keep.......your eyes closed......and your ears shut.....until this is over" Grimm said to Alice, Alice did as he said, closing her eyes and shutting her ears. Grimm stood up on his feet again and looked at Shigure smiling "That was a strong attack, but it didn't feel like shit" Grimm said showing his extreme pain wasn't all that serious and that he could endure it, and the reason why he wanted Alice to close her eyes and shut her ears, was so that what she would see wouldn't traumatize her, and the words Grimm will say won't affect a young girl like her "You went ahead and became fuck ugly, as if you weren't enough ugly already, going ahead and turning ya self into somekind of a demon" Grimm said pointing at Shigure. Shigure immediately charged at Grimm, when he reached Grimm he sent a punch at him, Grimm immediately jumped back dodging the punch, yet once the punch hit the ground, a large imprint was left on the ground, like a small hole but a wide off, the ground's remains that were smashed became pebbles. Grimm then ignited his left arm with fire and sparked his right one with lightning, and charged at Shigure, Shigure tried to kick him, yet Grimm jumped on his leg and started running on it while it was still in a position for a kick, he then jumped up infront of Shigure's face and clapped his hands, and just like when he did it on Azu, the fire and lightning mixed together into a light blue plasma blast at point blank range at Shigure's face, sending Shigure back. Grimm landed on his feet and stood up looking at Shigure. Shigure fell on his back, he then stood up again on his feet while coughing blood, he looked at Grimm, he stood up, and roared into the sky "Playing fair isn't good enough with you" Shigure said. Suddenly ,Shigure broom that fell into the crowd of people, began to acitvate on its own. The straws began to grow repeatedly in numbers and tied many people, including Alice, Rei and Misute, and slowly began to tighten up, while the broom stucked itself onto the ground, standing sright with the straws tying many people as hostages. Shigure looked at Grimm, who was shocked by what he saw "Now what'll you do? Whatever it is you choose, I can kill all of them instantly!" Shigure said to Grimm, leaving him in a tough position to choose what to do. ''Contineud In: ''End Of The Jester's Show Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123